mournsteadfandomcom-20200213-history
Vlad Bloodfallen
|Ability= Curse of the Undead The only way to kill Vlad is to completely destroy both his head and heart at the same time. If you destroy one or the other then he will still be able to regenerate. Vlad's healing factor is what helped him survive up until this point. *Skin wounds are almost instant. *Minor wounds take a few seconds. *Medium wounds and cleanly broken bones take one turn. *Serious wounds critical organ, brain damage or shattered bones are healed in three turns. *Extreme wounds like blown chunks of flesh and loss of limbs or body parts take 4 turns to heal or regenerate. *He also can produce blood at 10 times the rate of a normal human meaning blood loss isn't something that can kill him. Disclaimer!!!: Because of this healing factor, Vlad has absolutely no extra defences like armour, nat or any kind of barrier. Hansel and Gretel A pair of heavy handguns with extra long barrels that he acquired from the cultists. By infusing his demonic energy into them, he made the guns into cursed weapons. Instead of firing normal bullets they fire blue dense magic projectiles made of hellfire which burns applies burns (And burns the body if the victim is killed by the bullet). The projectiles travel at 120 m/s and deal 12k N. He can fire twice per turn up to seven times (Per gun) before having to recharge it with magic for two turns Mark of the Sinner Every time Vlad injures someone then a red mark appears around their wound. This mark works as a magical damage multiplier. Meaning Vlad's next attack will deal +3k N. This can stack up to five times. Once the 5th stack is triggered, the mark disappears automatically. The mark also works on any type of defence meaning the damage will also be multiplied against barriers and armour if his first attack landed on them. Mark disappears if Vlad didn't manage to land a hit in 2 turns. Then he cannot mark the same person/item for the rest of the day. He also has to hit the general area which he wounded the first time to trigger a stack of MotS Living Nightmare By touching the ground, Vlad can turn the surrounding 20m radius around him into hell itself. The ground, walls, roof and any non-living object (excluding OC equipment and armour) starts to emit this weird dark oozy substance. This substance slows down anyone in the area by 35% regardless of their rank while giving Vlad some hefty physical improvements. *His speed is buffed by 30 km/h *His strength is increased by 8k N *Any of his magical abilities are also increased by 3k N. This effect only affects him in the 30-meter radius and the area lasts for 3 turns before 8 turn cooldown. Cosmetic Effect People inside the area will also see their worst fears and nightmares be projected inside the black goo. Those illusions cannot in any way interact with the real world and will only exist inside the person's head. Also, Vlad will gain different hellish forms as well. Those forms are also just an illusion that people will see. His real body stays unaffected. It's time to feast: Vlad can taste magical energy if he drinks the person's or animal's blood. This magical energy cannot react with his own meaning he doesn't get any stronger from doing this, but he absolutely loves the taste. CURSE OF THE FALLEN ANGEL Vlad grows a pair of black crow like wings which don't allow him flight but increase his sped by 30 km/h. The wings are 1 meter in length (each) and have durability of 30k N (armor) (Each). He also gains a black crown like Halo signifying him being the king of all fallen angels. Even if the wings give him a speed boost, it's not the only thing they do. Vlad can use the black feathers of the wings and shoot them as projectiles (Like those wing kaguya's from TG) at 50 m/s dealing 5k N damage. He can shoot 4 feathers per turn. Under all of this, lies the main purpose of this ability. Vlad can chose which feathers he wants to turn into living black crows. These crows act like normal ones, hopping around, scouting for food or fly around, all tho they don't go further than 20 meters away from vlad. Whenever Vlad takes direct damage from any type of attack, the attack disappears before it can do any damage to him and is redirected to one of the crows. The crows have durability of 5k N and he can have 10 at a time. Vlad can only make 2 crows per turn. During Living Nightmare, the crows gain a new ability. Any damage that is dealt towards Vlad is halved, 50% travelling towards the crow and 50% towards the attacker, dealing damage in the same spot that would have otherwise hit Vlad. If the crows are shot directly during LN, the 50% damage return is negated. Also speed buff of CotFA doesn't work during LN. |PactCatalyst=Vlad was summoned via a strong portal that six mages created. It required one litre of the blood from each one to create the summoning pentagram and a giant amount of magical energy. }}